Zerbrochen
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: Emily kann nicht damit umgehen, wie viel Macht Ian Doyle noch immer über sie hat... TWOSHOT


**Zerbrochen**

Emily stand unter der Dusche, das kochend heiße Wasser prasselte auf ihren Körper hinab und hinterließ rote Stellen auf ihrer Haut. Doch es war ihr egal.

Ihr Körper hatte schon wesentlich schlimmere Verletzungen ertragen.

Irgendetwas verkrampfte sich in Emily.

_Ihr_ Körper?

Pah!

Sie befühlte die erhabene Narbe auf ihrer Brust, wo Doyle ihr ein Tattoo eingebrannt hatte, als sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt dasaß, ohne sich wehren zu können.

Und sie erinnerte sich, was sie gedacht – gefühlt – hatte, als er ihre Bluse aufgemacht und

Knopf für Knopf ihre Schutzmauern durchbrochen und die alten Erinnerungen geweckt hatte.

Doch die Erinnerungen, die sie so sehr quälten, waren nicht die Erinnerungen an _seine_ Berührungen auf _ihrer_ Haut, sondern _ihre_ auf _seiner_.

Und Emily hätte in diesem Moment _alles _ertragen, um diese Erinnerungen für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen.

Natürlich wäre es ihr nicht _egal_ gewesen, wenn er _das Andere_ mit ihr gemacht hätte, statt sie zu brandmarken, doch dieses Mal hätte sie sich wenigstens _wehren_ _dürfen_. Hätte seine Küsse, seine Berührungen nicht erwidern müssen, sondern schreien können, so wie alles in ihr geschrien hatte, wenn er mit ihr schlief.

Er mit ihr.

Stimmte das?

Sie hatte doch mitgemacht,

hatte vorgegeben, es zu genießen.

Hatte „JA!" geschrien, während ihre Seele mit letzter Kraft „NEIN!" gebrüllt hatte.

* * *

Undercover zu sein war weitaus mehr, als zu schauspielern.

Und weitaus gefährlicher, denn nur man selbst durfte wissen, dass es eine Rolle war.

Das ganze eigene Leben, das ganze Ich, war für die Dauer des Auftrags ins versteckte Reich der Gedanken verbannt.

Es war ein Spiel, bei dem man nur verlieren konnte:

Wer schlecht darin war, seine Rolle zu spielen, verlor sein Leben, aber gut konnte man nur dann sein,

wenn man sich dazu zwang, seine Rolle nicht nur zu spielen, sondern zu leben

und alles andere – sich selbst – aufzugeben.

* * *

Emily war lange auf ihren Auftrag vorbereitet worden.

Wusste, dass das Ziel war, nicht nur die Terrorzelle, die Doyle leitete, zu infiltrieren,

sondern Doyle selbst.

Sich in seine Gedanken einzuschleichen.

Ihn zu kontrollieren.

Zu manipulieren.

Und sie hatte auch von Anfang an gewusst, _wie_ sie das anstellen sollte.

„Tu, was immer nötig ist, damit er dir vertraut. Dir _verfällt._"

Man hatte Emily zu genau diesem Zweck ausgesucht.

Klar, sie war verdammt gut in dem, was sie tat, doch der wahre Grund war ein anderer gewesen. Emily war hübsch, hatte braune, lange Haare, eine tolle Figur – oder mit anderen Worten: Sie entsprach genau Doyles Beuteschema.

Natürlich hatte ihr niemand den direkten Auftrag gegeben, mit Doyle zu schlafen,

doch Emily hatte gewusst, dass es darauf – und auf so viel mehr – hinaus lief.

Und das wiederum hatte Interpol gewusst.

Es war eine stumme Übereinkunft gewesen, eine Notwendigkeit, mit der keine der beiden Seiten sonderlich glücklich war.

Doch sie diente einem höheren Ziel.

Damals hatte Emily noch geglaubt, dass es das wert war.

Inzwischen jedoch würde sie alles tun, um das Gefühl zurückzubekommen, dass es _ ihr_ Körper war.

Dass _sie ihn_ benutzt hatte,

und nicht andersrum.

Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät.

Sie berührte das vierblättrige Kleeblatt, das unauslöschlich in ihre Haut eingebrannt war.

Doyle hatte das gleiche Tattoo an seinem Handgelenk.

Ihre Finger strichen über den v-förmigen Stil.

V wie Valhalla.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ich bin Valhalla."

Doyles Worte waren so klar, so _real,_ als stünde er direkt vor ihr.

Doch das war gar nicht nötig.

Denn jetzt war er _ein Teil_ von ihr. Für immer.

Emily stützte sich an der Wand der Dusche ab.

Versuchte, ruhig zu atmen.

_Überhaupt_ zu atmen.

Sie spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, presste eine Hand gegen ihren Bauch,

berührte dabei versehentlich die Narbe, die entstanden war, nachdem Doyle ihr einen Holzpfahl in den Bauch gerammt hatte.

Emily wäre fast an der Verletzung gestorben,

und auch wenn sie überlebt hatte, war Doyle stärker.

Hatte noch immer so viel Kontrolle über ihren Körper,

über ihr Leben,

ihre Gedanken,

ihre Gefühle.

Über _sie_,

oder eher den kümmerlichen Rest, der noch von ihr übrig war.

Und als sie es nur knapp zur Toilette schaffte, ehe sie sich unter Krämpfen übergab,

nackt,

triefend nass,

gebrochen,

wünschte sie sich, sie hätte die Operation _wirklich _nicht überlebt.


End file.
